jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Sings the News
Lady Sings the News is the second segment of the 59th episode of Jimmy Neutron. Plot The episode begins with Cindy telling Libby that she played footsie in the library with Jimmy. He is seen sending a laser signal at a satellite in space, so that they can hack into the evening news and paste their heads on the body of the news reporter. Corky, a famous television producer sees this and hires Jimmy, Carl, Libby, Cindy, and Sheen to work for a children's news company. Jimmy is the anchor, Cindy is the co-anchor, Sheen is the sports reporter, Carl is the weatherman, and Libby as the gossip reporter. However, due to her inability to lie or keep secrets, Libby takes her duties too far when she starts gossiping about her friends' private lives, such as telling everyone about Cindy and Jimmy's (previously) secret relationship, that Carl had toilet paper on his shoe for the whole day, and that Sheen likes to play with sock puppets. Libby abuses her gossip segment even more by blackmailing people. Her friends then plot to stop her from invading the privacy of the rest of the town, by tricking Libby into reporting fake news about aliens controlling Carl. She reports this on the news, and a whole mob of people attack Carl and put him in a stockade. Libby then realizes that the aliens were fake, and Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Cindy were trying to teach her a lesson. Libby apologizes to her friends about the way she acted and they forgive her. The kids then get fired from their jobs because Corky wants to make a show about Sheen's sock puppets. Disgusted, the mob then chases Corky instead. As they walk home, Libby carries Sheen in her arms, and Jimmy kisses Cindy on the lips and they hold hands. The four walk away, having forgotten about Carl, and accidentally leave him in the stockade. Trivia *The episode name is a parody of the film Lady Sings the Blues, as Libby likes to sing. *This is one of the times Jimmy and Cindy don't fight or antagonize each other at all. Other times include Hypno-Birthday To You, Safety First and My Big Fat Spy Wedding. *This episode is similar to the book, Zine Scene. Only, Jimmy is replaced with Libby. *This is the last eleven minute episode. *When Jimmy and Cindy are flirting on camera, Jimmy is playing "Mr. Walky Man" with Cindy, like Hugh does with Judy. *The title card resembles the Universal logo, and the spinning globe at Universal theme parks (which was the former home of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast). It also resembles the DiC Entertainment logo. * It was mentioned from Libby that Miss Fowl may have gone to prison once, and that she may also be transgender. * Jimmy and Cindy's kiss took place in an alley, similar to when he first kissed Cindy in I Dream of Jimmy. * In this episode, Corky is finally punished for a mess he caused. * When Corky comes into the classroom, the kids have blank expressions on their faces. When Corky points at Jimmy, Brittany is smiling, but when Corky points at Sheen, she has a blank expression like everyone else. When Corky points at Carl, she is smiling again. * Libby's essay which got a C says: "Major Report, Back in the old time days it was hard. There were people who did not have cars and airplanes and they had to walk or ride a horse sometimes which was bad on their people feet and they didn't have sunburn. And horse do bite too, so that was something to really worry about too. When kids were born in old west times they sometimes got the mumps. Then the doctors did not have ice cream to give the kids so they have to stay with their mumps." '' Gallery Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_00.16.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_00.23.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.14.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.16.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.28.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.40.jpg Lady Sings the News.jpg Lady Sings the News .jpg Aliens .jpg|Jimmy, Cindy and Sheen disguised as Aliens Libby .jpg Jimmy and Cindy.jpg|'Jimmy:' Well that's the news. '''Cindy:' Good Night and thanks for watching! Lady Sings The News .jpg|Jimmy and Cindy's first real on-screen kiss Get Ready to Pelt Carl.PNG|Getting ready to Pelt Carl Image-0.jpeg|Mr Walky Man Category:Episodes Category:Season 3